


【白魏】真香警告（二十六）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏】真香警告（二十六）

　　干柴烈火。  
　　白敬亭暴力地啃吻魏大勋的皮肤，被盖戳的人伸着脖子让人轻薄，手上迫不及待地撕扯白敬亭的衣服。  
　　他不耐烦地拉白敬亭外套的拉链，暴力地想扒掉碍眼的校服，仿佛扒下白敬亭那层傻小子的皮一样。魏大勋一双长腿交叠缠住白敬亭的腰，布料包裹的圆润屁股不时磨蹭对方的下身，成功让那人露出与年龄不符的厉色。  
　　白敬亭这人当真有趣得紧，感情上幼稚得像个孩子，在床上又强势得让人腿软。魏大勋分外享受年轻的爱人为他疯狂，甚至连自己以前十分坚持的上下位都不在意，大胆又不太熟练地勾引白敬亭。  
　　魏大勋心里怀着愧疚——他不敢回答那句“你爱我吗？”，当时年轻人极力掩饰的受伤还是因为过近的距离暴露在他的眼前，他心底心疼得发颤，却又不得不铁石心肠。  
　　小白会很快走出去的。  
　　魏大勋这样对自己说，更卖力地讨好喘着粗气的爱人。  
　　白敬亭觉得真是憋得够久了，当初尝过一次魏大勋就没机会再尝第二次，刚尝鲜没几次的年轻人日日夜夜想得不得了，一到半夜满脑子都是那人染着情欲的眉眼。白敬亭已经不想回忆他光想着魏大勋的样子就射出来的次数了。  
　　爱人毫不掩饰的勾引让白敬亭理智的弦彻底崩断，上次那人不情不愿，他半强迫着才搞定，这次的主动倒是新鲜，没多少经验的年轻人哪受得了这等诱惑，矫情的多愁善感全被火烧似的情欲顶替，顺着爱人的动作脱了衣服，猴急地扒魏大勋的裤子。  
　　“你把这身脱了。”魏大勋手指扒在白敬亭的校服裤子边缘往外拉，裤腰啪地一声打回白敬亭的胯骨，“太他妈煞风景了，我总觉得我在诱拐未成年人。”  
　　“那你的眼睛就只看着我就好了。”白敬亭扳正魏大勋的脸，直视着怔忡的爱人，眼神里满是汹涌的爱意，又郑重地重复：“只看着我。”  
　　一切声音退潮般从魏大勋的大脑退去，满脑子只有白敬亭那句压抑着过多感情的情话，他呆呆地望着白敬亭痛苦与雀跃交织的眼睛，砰砰的心跳声震耳欲聋。  
　　“……妈的。”魏大勋猛地起身，抱住白敬亭赤裸的上半身，扑得人的后脑狠狠磕在车顶闷哼一声。  
　　“操我。”魏大勋埋在白敬亭的头侧，热气喷在那人的耳朵激得人下身跳了跳。他心脏后知后觉地摸了把凉飕飕的脸，发现自己竟然哭了。  
　　莫名其妙的，被白敬亭极度压抑的眼神感动得落了泪。  
　　“魏……”  
　　“我要你。”魏大勋打断了白敬亭担心的询问，声音里带着自己都不知道的颤抖，“现在。”  
　　  
　　粗糙的润滑让魏大勋痛得颤抖，修剪整齐的指甲忍受不了地抓挠白敬亭的背。可他需要这个，需要这份陌生的饱胀和疼痛填补他因为白敬亭缺口的内心。本来自信满满的铁石心肠被那人的眼神击碎，露出柔软脆弱的内里，愧疚、不舍、深沉的爱恋不受控制地从缺口涌出紧紧包裹住他，唯有被那人占有、撕裂他才能觉得好受些。  
　　白敬亭同样也不太好受，被鲜少如此使用的甬道夹得又痛又爽，爱人颤抖的紧密的拥抱让他心疼得不敢活动，生生忍住后背的疼痛和强烈的欲望：“嗯……大勋、放松……”  
　　“唔、”魏大勋难耐地张着嘴巴喘息，胳膊紧紧地抱住爱人不愿意撒手，即使经历过一次还是觉得痛的要死，他努力放松紧绷的大腿，带着点自己都不知道的撒娇埋怨：“人不大，东西也太大了。”  
　　感受到对方渐渐放松的肌肉，白敬亭大着胆子顶了顶跨，听到魏大勋痛苦中夹杂着愉悦的轻哼，放心地挑起嘴角磨蹭下身，语气颇有些被人小看的幽怨：“瞧不起谁，年龄比你小照样能给你伺候舒服。”  
　　“唔嗯……”被蹭到敏感点，魏大勋舒爽地叫出声，毫无压低嗓音的羞耻心，甚至变本加厉地扭腰，坏心眼地出声勾引：“哥哥——”  
　　白敬亭抱住魏大勋的臂膀紧了些，只怔了一瞬就大开大合地操弄起来，顶出魏大勋一声破音的尖叫。白敬亭埋在魏大勋的颈窝，贪婪地呼吸那人身上的味道，腰身一下下挺动，狭小的空间充满了魏大勋粘腻的声音。  
　　“再叫声哥听听。”白敬亭的牙齿磨蹭魏大勋圆润的耳垂，湿滑的舌头舔过敏感的耳廓，欺负得那人眼前蒙了一层雾。  
　　“啊嗯……哥——”魏大勋在床上向来不要脸，怎么爽怎么来。他没皮没脸地开口，身体深处传来的陌生快感激得他头皮发麻，浑身软得没骨头似的，只盼望那人再多给一些，“白哥哥——哥哥顶得好舒服，我还要……”  
　　魏大勋甚至能感觉到白敬亭埋在他身体里的性器又涨了一圈儿，耳边传来那人压抑的低喘：“操……你是狐狸精吧。”  
　　年轻人沙哑的声音还没散开，挺动的动作就瞬间更加暴力起来，不知是因为逼仄的空间还是别的，两人面对面紧紧地抱在一起，没有一个人想松开或者换个姿势。  
　　“你跟那个女人……也是这个姿势吗？”白敬亭发着狠顶弄，醋意和感情落空的委屈让他丢了最后一点怜惜，只凭本能地欺负身下的人。  
　　平日里雷厉风行的男人被操出奶狗似的呜咽，听了白敬亭不合时宜的问话，讨好地用头蹭那人的颈窝。  
　　“那个女经理打死也想不到操她的人会在同样的位置被别人操得这么爽吧。”白敬亭故意出言羞辱，大手轻浮地拍了拍魏大勋光裸弹软的屁股，“屁股抬高点。”  
　　魏大勋配合地抬高腰身，屁股朝天地往前送，粗大的性器就顶得更深了些。此时的言语羞辱无异于催情的春药，他夹紧甬道，酥麻的快感顺着尾巴骨爬上腰背，最后在头皮炸开。  
　　白敬亭看着魏大勋迷离的眼神，体贴地抚上对方早已坚硬的性器有技巧地撸动，没一会儿就给人的叫床声染上了更深的兴奋。男人难得的脆弱让白敬亭变态地更加兴奋，他变本加厉地啃上魏大勋胸前的乳头，用了点劲咬，又左右活动牙齿摩擦，接着叼住那颗红肿的果实向上拉。  
　　“唔、白——”魏大勋随着白敬亭的动作弓起腰，胸膛以漂亮的弧度凸出展示。在白敬亭一个恶劣的猛烈撞击中，魏大勋红着眼睛夹紧双腿射了出来。  
　　魏大勋大张着眼睛沉浸在高潮的余韵，白敬亭却不依不饶地继续顶弄。过度敏感的身子受不住如此猛烈的刺激，不受控制的快感让魏大勋恐惧地颤抖双腿，呻吟声染上了哭腔，生理盐水顺着眼角流下来：“呜……啊！白、白敬亭！别——嗯啊！白敬亭！”  
　　被狠狠欺负的人终于叫着爱人的名字受不了地哭出声，大颗大颗的眼泪不受控制地往下掉，刚分出心骂自己今天哭了两次的娘炮行为，就被白敬亭又一个顶弄击碎了喘息：“不、不行了……”  
　　“马上、嗯……乖。”白敬亭安抚怀里被操哭的爱人，在那人带着哭腔的诱人叫床声中达到了顶端，那上下都淌着水的人也在同一时间到了高潮，精液喷在两人的小腹，后穴一收一缩地挤压白敬亭的欲望。  
　　白敬亭感受着绝顶的按摩，怜爱地亲吻魏大勋的脸。两人一动不动地沉默了一会，魏大勋忽然吸着鼻子点了点头。  
　　仿佛在回答那人之前满含期待的问话。  
　　这个令人狂喜的回答，却没人接收。


End file.
